Awakenings
by Twinflower
Summary: Kinda what should've happened in the pilot after Seth and Ryan came home from the party.


"Well, I... I don't know what to say... except that you totally had my back out there. We're, like, in _Fight Club_ or something. I don't know. You know what I think? Ryan, I think that if you were to teach me some moves, I think that we could totally take 'em next time. That's what I think. Give them some of that," Seth said kicking foot while still sitting down. "You know what I'm saying? And a little bit of that... and that." Seth emphasized his words by showing more of his incredible footwork."What do you think about that?" Seth was clearly babbling.

Ryan shook his head a bit, and clasped hands with Seth.

"Yeah. Oh also, that wasn't exactly the way that I first planned to talk to Summer, but I am now on her radar. Do you think I should tell her about Tahiti? Do you?"

"Not yet," Ryan said.

"That's what I thought. That's what I was thinking. I wanted to make sure that we were on the same page." Seth sighed and laid down on the pile of cushions. He closed his eyes and his next words were quieter. "Quite a little night we had there. I'm not going to forget it. Ryan, I'm not going to forget that one."

Ryan was about to reply, when he saw that, incredibly, Seth had already fallen asleep still wearing his suit. Ryan smiled._ 'Damn he looks so young when he's sleeping. Just like he did when I saw him for the first time, in the den, playing video games. He looked so cute when he asked me if I wanted to play. I had to look away so as not to stare. At that moment I just knew that we would be close, but I didn't realize it would happen so quickly. Jeez, it's only been a day and I don't wanna leave his side. Sure, I flirted with Marissa, but that was just an act. I sure as hell didn't want to stir the pot the first night by implying, in any way, that I'm gay. And well tonight I kinda had to continue the charade. The person I wanted to flirt with... well, I couldn't. I wanna stay here, and I don't think Sandy and Kirsten would appreciate me flirting with their son at a high-class party. Or any party for that matter. Damn, I'm so screwed.'  
_

Ryan stripped down to his boxers and wife beater. He was just about to get into bed when he noticed that Seth had fallen asleep in a very awkward position.

_'Damn, I can't leave him like that; he's gonna have a very stiff neck in the morning if I don't do something.'_ At least that's what he told himself as he picked Seth up and carried him to the bed. Seth moaned a bit in his sleep but didn't wake up. _'How can a guy this thin weigh so much?' _Ryan muttered to himself.

Through it all, Seth slept peacefully, oblivious to what was happening around him. After some struggling, Ryan managed to take off Seth's suit jacket.

"I really wish you'd cooperate, at least a little." Ryan got no answer; Seth was totally out of it. "Oh well, the shirt should be easier." As Ryan unbuttoned the shirt, more and more of Seth's pale skin was exposed. _'Shit, this wasn't a very good idea.' _He managed to finish the job without doing something he might later regret.

_'The pants,'_ Ryan thought._ 'The pants. What the fuck am I going to do with them? I don't wanna take them off. Well okay, I wanna take them off, but not like this. I think this would be so much better if Seth was aware of his surroundings. Or not. Oh fuck this. Seth's pants are gonna get really wrinkled if I don't take them off. That's a good reason, isn't it? If not a good reason, at least it's a good excuse.'  
_

Ryan sighed and unzipped Seth's pants. _'I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Ryan said to himself. _'Okay, now just pull them off.'_ Ryan stared at the pants but didn't make a move. _'You have to actually touch them,' _said a little voice in Ryan's head. "Fine, just shut up." Ryan took a hold of the pant's waistband and was just about to pull them off when Seth made a sound. Ryan froze. He held his breath and waited, but luckily Seth didn't wake up.

_'This is ridiculous... they're just pants,'_ Ryan thought and pulled the pants off. _'Okay, that wasn't so hard. Talking about hard... fuck Atwood, stop that! Good thing he has boxers on and not briefs - I'm - I mean this is - hard enough already. Fuck!'  
_

Ryan found an extra blanket in the closet, and covered Seth with it. He was sleeping like a child, and Ryan gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight."

Ryan flopped down next to him and sighed deeply. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

Seth opened his eyes and closed them immediately, the sun was shining cruelly right into his eyes. _'Damn my head... and the rest of my body... did I get run over by a Budweiser truck last night? Oh wait, we were at a party... I think I got a bit drunk... yeah definitely got drunk... and then I got into a fight with Luke and his lovely friends. And Ryan saved me. It's all coming back to me now.' _Seth opened his eyes again slowly, shading them with his hand. He looked around. _'Oh I'm in the pool house. And Ryan is lying next to me. Makes perfect sense. Wait! Ryan? Ryan? Why am I in bed with Ryan? Not that I'm complaining or anything... Oh now I get it, this is just a dream and I'm still asleep.'  
_  
Just then Ryan made a small noise, and Seth turned toward the sound. Ryan cracked an eye and spoke, "Morning. How's your head?"

"Not so good," Seth answered.

"You really shouldn't drink so much."

"Now you tell me."

Ryan rolled onto his back. "Well I tried to tell you last night, but you didn't wanna listen."

"I must've been way under the influence of alcohol 'cause I usually always listen."

"You do? I've gotten the impression that you're more a talker than a listener," Ryan said in a teasing tone.

"Well I can **pretend** that I'm listening; works great with the parental units."

"I bet."

Seth smirked, and all of sudden it seemed like a perfectly good idea to kiss Ryan, so he did. Ryan was a little surprised but went with it. Willingly, of course.

_'Damn this feels great... and so real...'_ Seth thought as he felt Ryan's lips moving against his. Finally they broke their kiss, and Seth rolled over and straddled Ryan's hips. _'Shit,'_ Seth said to himself and pinched his own arm. "Ouch!" Ryan looked at him worriedly.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Seth asked.

"No."

"Shit, shit, shit! Dude, I'm so sorry. I don't know... jeez... I... I... I didn't mean..."

"Seth."

"Oh my God... I... I... what have I done... Ryan..."

"Seth," Ryan said and put a soothing finger on Seth's lips. "Sometimes you just think and talk too much." With that, Ryan pulled Seth into another kiss and flipped them over so that he was on top. Seth closed his eyes and pulled Ryan closer. Soon, Seth felt Ryan's tongue gently asking permission to enter his mouth. He enthusiastically allowed it.

_'Oh dear lord, this guy can kiss! Not that I've got that much to compare it to, but yeah... good... very good,'_ Seth thought.

Ryan pulled away to catch his breath and noticed that Seth was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Did I make Seth Cohen speechless? Well, that's a first," Ryan said grinning.

"Wow... dude... just wow... I've never... wow... this rocks!"

"My thoughts exactly," Ryan smiled.

Seth looked down at himself. "Umm... I don't remember taking my clothes off last night."

Ryan blushed. "Er... I did."

"You did?" Seth asked, surprised.

"Yeah and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Have you ever tried to undress a sleeping person?"

"Dude no, not even an awake person."

Ryan smiled. "Well you weren't very cooperative."

"Sorry." Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Well anyway, I think you should go now."

Seth's smile faded. "Why?"

"It's almost eight o'clock, and your mother might start looking for you if she doesn't find you in your room. You don't want her to find us like this, do you?"

"Good point," Seth said and was about to get out of bed when Ryan grabbed his arm. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" Seth turned toward Ryan.

Ryan pulled him into another passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Seth was grinning. "I thought you said you wanted me to go."

"I didn't say I **wanted** you to go, just that you **should** go. There's a difference."

"Oh. Okay."

Seth climbed over Ryan and stood up. He pulled his pants on, gathered the rest of his clothes and headed to the door. He stopped, hand on doorknob, then turned around. "Ryan?"

Ryan gave Seth a questioning look.

"Mom and dad are going to some barbecue this afternoon, and... and they won't be back till late."

Ryan raised a brow at this bit of information.

"Yeah, well... just wanted you to know. I'm gonna go now."

Seth left the pool house with a smile on his face. He found it a little curious that his hangover seemed to have disappeared. In fact, he felt quite refreshed. And awake. He couldn't remember ever feeling this awake.


End file.
